


朝耀 | Sweetie

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 魔法师朝×狼耀2019年给兔的生贺
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), 好茶组, 朝耀
Kudos: 7





	朝耀 | Sweetie

Sweetie

“阿——瑟——”  
王耀甩着蓬松的大尾巴坐在亚瑟身上，咧着牙：“我今天有没有糖？”  
魔法师的绿眼睛没有朝他瞥过去，只是把王耀搭在书页上方的爪子移开：“你都是一头成年狼了。”该学会自己找糖吃了。  
王耀哼哼着没有说话，化出的狼爪收了回去，转而用常人形态的纤长手指捧住亚瑟的脸，顺利借着跨坐的姿势，居高临下地，笑眯眯看向亚瑟。  
亚瑟不动声色地探到王耀尾椎上方，挑着眉：别用那种看储备粮的眼神看我。  
青涩狼崽还是会因为这般暗示意味十足的抚摸而稍稍红了脸，但这一点都不妨碍他舔着唇、像追逐本性一样，低着头，吻住了熟悉的柔软唇瓣。  
书又沉又硌，王耀凑过去之前，魔法师指尖一点，手中重物化作羽毛轻飘飘落在了王耀头上。没变回去的狼耳朵耸动着尖端，垂下的尾巴扫着亚瑟的膝盖，每一秒钟都在暴露此刻心情。亚瑟在牵出银丝后又咬上去追加一个吻，直到王耀用犬齿磨啃以示抗议、他才停住这一次的索吻。亚瑟之后摸了摸王耀的脸，把那根隐没在发丝中的羽毛挑了出来。  
王耀慢腾腾从他腿上滑下来。亚瑟好整以暇地看着他的狼崽子捣鼓几下头发，灰黑色的耳朵尖倏地消失不见，衣摆下的尾巴也匿去了踪迹。彻底变作了人类青年模样，王耀甩甩头，这才朝亚瑟望去；而魔法师向他凑近几步，执意让他记得戴上兜帽。  
溢出的爱护有些过分，可他根本不冷。狼的特性让王耀几乎是本能地就想哼哼着表示不满，最后还是应和着遂了他的意，好吧，好吧，谁让自己前阵子还真中招着了凉、还险些害亚瑟摔了宝贝坩埚呢？  
可那说到底也真不能怪他——王耀嘟囔着，不服气之中又有些心虚，他是生病了没错，又冰又烫似两股麻绳在体内拧着他，缩成原型团起尾巴才好受些，谁知道这人挠着头发走出工作间看见打着颤的狼崽就连连失手扫翻了不少东西，这还是他昏昏沉沉躺了快两天后隔壁那只松鼠告诉他的，王耀自己可是早都记不清了。  
他只记得自己是在亚瑟怀里醒来，狼爪还可怜兮兮地搭在亚瑟手臂上，身后人滚烫的胸膛差点又烧着了他的神经，意识到这比平日紧贴还要显得亲昵、王耀突然就止住了睡意，精力恢复得太快的狼钻出来用吻部拱了拱亚瑟，又拱了拱，终于等来那双疲惫的绿眼睛。  
魔法师放空了足有数秒：“治愈术不管用，还好你——”亚瑟叹着气不说话了，搂着狼脖子把王耀往下拉，轻轻吻了吻。  
于是王耀在总算又能透气时遇见了跳上窗台的那只松鼠，树林里的热心肠上下打量了一圈，一副老母亲语气：“可怜见的，咱们狼崽怎么瘦成这样啦！虽然你长大了愿意还留在他身边我们是没有意见……你老实讲，他有没有欺负你？你那天倒了，他生气得很咧，好像还砸了不少东西，是不是嫌你妨碍工作了？我就知道魔法师都会折腾人……”   
王耀：我信你个鬼。  
她在怀里掏啊掏，掏出几颗橡子：“这些给你，我猜魔法师家里伙食可不怎么好。”  
王耀抖着狼耳朵，又从松鼠手里拿了一颗。

王耀百无聊赖啃着小零食，回想松鼠的唠叨，不知怎么又想起九年前的冬天，模糊转醒时看到的那双绿宝石。  
亚瑟是在雪地里捡到王耀的。外出回来的魔法师只想回屋泡上一壶红茶，却是先在门前发现了蜿蜒的血迹。那会儿的小狼崽是真的小，蜷成一团瑟缩着，血迹干巴巴凝在灰毛上，十足的狰狞又狼狈。亚瑟抿着嘴，确认这小家伙没了攻击可能后才缓慢靠近，蹲下来探了探，这才听见了细弱的呜咽声。  
王耀对这段知道得不多，被驱赶的可怜虫拼着命扒拉到木屋前已然体力不支，再后来可都是几天后的事了，亚瑟也向来不会主动提起更多的细节。王耀只记得面前是个灰袍青年，给他换上毯子却发现他睁了眼——亚瑟神色复杂地看了看睁开眼的狼崽，异常安静地看着自己，魔法师可没怎么跟这类生物打过交道，一时间分不清这是要开吃了还是怎么，望着狼崽后腿上缠了几层的布条，糊里糊涂补了一句：先说好，我不能吃。  
他又望窗外瞥去，外头风雪交加，干脆再留一阵子好了。  
再后来，王耀把这归因于高冷粗眉毛只是看上了自己的尾巴而已，彼时青年帅狼已习得向恋人撒泼耍赖的技能，一条蓬松尾巴不住地往亚瑟身上扫，亚瑟脸上依旧表情淡淡，手却是揽住了腰吻上脖子，比尾巴扫过的触感还酥痒。  
乖乖听了亚瑟的絮叨、没把耳朵而后尾巴全收回去的王耀，一边接住亚瑟的吻，一边在人领口上挠挠：“哼，你把我捡回来那会儿、还不让我进你房间睡呢——”  
“当时也是怕你一不小心咬死我。”  
狼爪生气一踹。  
亚瑟•柯克兰真是不解风情。王耀这么想着，又往嘴里扔了橡子。

没什么意外的日子里，王耀会去镇上的糖果屋工作。软绵绵的奶油，甜腻腻的可可，浸在甜味里的帅狼开心到冒泡，一点都不记得小时候魔法师给过的“恐吓”：吃这个，明早你的牙该没了。  
事实上他俩会经过甜品橱窗纯属意外，这里离亚瑟的小木屋不算远，但他并不乐意跟人打交道，完全是因为狼崽闹着想出去玩，才终于牵着他往集市走。  
当然另一个原因他就不是那么愿意开口了——他琢磨着还是应该添些吃食，小狼崽又容易饿，他毫无经验可言，毛爪子扒在腿上、圆溜溜大眼睛又盯着自己，他试着把自己碗里那片鱼肉喂到王耀嘴边，小狼崽咬了几口，把肉吐了。他看了看亚瑟，又看了看肉，刨几下后腿，溜了。  
魔法师皱着眉，他的高冷词典里第一次出现“气死了”。  
好在后来的亚瑟也终于没再做什么危险尝试，对于养的这只甜食爱好者的各种投喂还很欣慰，没白给零花让他自己解决吃饭问题。长大了的狼崽乐颠颠跑去做甜品，第一天打工回家带回来个小小的芝士蛋糕，第二周的蛋糕画了只垂耳兔，第三周，蛋糕上多了个独角兽小团子。  
亚瑟的眼神难得亮了又亮，被抹了一小把奶油也只是睁一只眼闭一只眼；亚瑟往怀里口袋摸了摸，丁零当啷的，钥匙，魔法石，召唤用的长链，王耀坐在对面，不明所以地看着他，指了指小蛋糕上的草莓：那亚瑟给它变朵花。  
亚瑟看着王耀晶亮的瞳仁，手一抖，变出一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。

王耀还是情不自禁笑起来，以前那个没什么表情的亚瑟多好玩啊，现在的亚瑟——王耀想，现在粗眉毛居然会反过来将他一军，很过分。他略显郁闷地伸手想拿点吃的，才发现库存都要没了；这几天也没跟松鼠打照面，捞不到什么特别附赠小坚果。  
王耀决定去镇上转转补充存货。路过亚瑟房间瞄一眼，毫无意外地，桌面上依旧是一本书，一壶红茶。亚瑟留意到了动静，看向王耀时突然想起来什么，伸手示意让王耀过去。  
怎么了？  
“差点忘了，”魔法师的语气仍旧平淡，神色却是格外柔和，伸出手，一个束口袋浮现其上：“给你的。”  
亚瑟把东西倒出来，王耀凑近一看，椭圆状的小玩意，是自己之前提过的、集市上甜美异常的糖果，包裹着亮晶晶的糖纸。  
如果王耀没把尾巴变回去，现在那蓬松的狼尾巴该摇得很欢快了——他笑眼弯弯抬脸看向亚瑟，而亚瑟已经不容他拒绝地，圈住他，吻了下去。王耀有些怔愣，但很快，他闭上眼任自己窝进了亚瑟怀里，听见了亚瑟低低的笑声。

好吧，你就是那颗糖。

FIN.

25/11/19


End file.
